Duets
by Ilovegleethemost
Summary: It's the annual Duets competition and the stakes are high! Will the couples be able to keep it together for the competition?  Each chapter is a couple story!  Ch 2-Klaine Ch 3- Quick Ch 4- Marcedes Ch 5- Finchel Ch 6- Santitany Ch 7- Tike Ch 8- Shartie
1. Chapter 1: Duets

"And then he brought me home and kissed me goodnight." Kurt said while finishing his story. All the glee club girls- Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Shelia, Brittney, and Santana- were listening intently as Kurt told them about his date with Blaine the night before. They were all crowded around him in the choir room eating lunch with smiles on their faces.

"You're so lucky." Mercedes said jealously.

"Totally! Mike would never do anything like that for me." Tina added sounding just as jealous as Mercedes.

"Agreed. Artie is super sweet, but he is nothing like Blaine." Shelia continued. Even though she is new to the group, she fits in perfectly. Everyone loves her and her voice.

"Sorry ladies. Not all of you can be as lucky as Kurt and I to have extremely dreamy boyfriends." Rachel stated.

Everyone rolled their eyes and ignored Rachel.

"I'm really happy for you Kurt." Quinn said nicely.

"You and Blaine will make cute dolphin babies." Brittney furthered.

"Thanks Britt." Kurt replied softly. He was really glad that all the girls and him were able to become friends this year. Senior year would have been hell if they all didn't get along like last year. Even Santana managed to soften up a bit since she and Brittney became a couple.

The girls ate their lunch in comfortable silence, dreaming about their significant other until Santana broke the silence.

"Can I be the one to address the giant gay elephant in the room?" She said loudly.

The girls- minus Kurt- looked around at each other and nodded. Kurt looked at them with a confusing look on his face. _What weren't they telling him?_

"The girls and I were wondering if you could tell us the stance on the physical implications of the Klaine relationship." Rachel said without making eye contact with Kurt.

"What Yentl is asking is, is Blaine good in bed?" Santana said bluntly.

Kurt sat in his chair with a dumbfounded look on his face. The girls and he had never discussed the physical part of their relationship before. He wasn't as uncomfortable with the idea of sex anymore, but he still felt embarrassed to discuss it.

"Well?" Mercedes said before Kurt could find the words to speak up. "Look, it's not that big of a deal. We will tell you what we have done with our boyfriends first." She finished. The girls nodded and silently agreed.

"I will go first. Santana and I have gone all the way." Brittney said before kissing Santana quickly on the lips. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Artie and I have only kissed." Shelia said confidently.

No one commented since the couple had only been together for a week. Anything further would be slightly promiscuous.

"Puck and I have had sex." Quinn said shyly.

"Not counting the time you got pregnant?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yes." Quinn answered. "But I'm on the pill now and we always use a condom." The blonde girl added before Santana could make a lizard baby comment.

Everyone nodded as Kurt put his hand on Quinn's shoulder reassuringly. He knew how nervous she was about getting pregnant again. Rachel finally spoke up.

"Finn and I have performed oral sex with each other." She said quietly hoping no one would hear her.

"Damn Rach! I didn't know you had it in you." Mercedes said unexpectedly.

"More like Finn had it in her." Santana whispered to Kurt. He laughed quietly at her joke before rejoining the conversation.

"Mike and I have had sex." Tina declared. "And I'll say it again, that rumor about Asian men is not true."

Everyone laughed and waited for Mercedes to give her answer.

"Marcus and I have only gotten to second base." Mercedes said feeling embarrassed. She felt like such a prude. Even Rachel had gone farther than her.

"Don't be embarrassed Mercedes. Do it when you're ready." Quinn told the diva.

"Thanks Quinn." She responded before hugging the ex-cheerleader.

All the girls looked to Kurt waiting for his answer. He took a deep breath and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" the Latina asked.

"Blaine and I have had sex!" Kurt shouted as the glee boys walked into the room towards their girlfriends.

"Get some Hummel!" Puck yelled before fist bumping Marcus.

"Gross, dude! That's my brother!" Finn yelled before sitting next to Rachel and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Blaine sat next to Kurt with a deep red blush on his face. They both looked at each other with an embarrassed look on their faces. Kurt took Blaine's hand into his and interlaced their fingers.

"I'll explain later." Kurt whispered into his ear before Blaine could ask. Blaine nodded and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt looked around at the couples. Rachel was going on about her favorite Barbra Streisand song while Finn half listened. Puck was tickling Quinn while she begged him to stop while giggling. Shelia sat comfortably on Artie's lap while discussing their latest Glee club project. Tina and Mike stood by the piano while practicing complex dance steps. Brittney sat close to Santana and whispered something in her ear to make the Latina smile. And Marcus had Mercedes pulled in close with his arm wrapped around her.

Kurt smiled and felt the love around the room. Blaine saw the smile on his boyfriend's face and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I love you." He said softly.

"Good, because I love you too." Kurt replied before placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

Just then Mr. Schuester walked into the room.

"Alright guys! Sectionals are approaching soon and we still need a set list." Mr. Schuester exclaimed. "We have doing original songs the past two competitions, so I think we should change it up and preform cover songs." The teacher added.

The students nodded and agreed.

"Who will be preforming the duet or solo before the group number?" Rachel asked without raising her hand.

"I'm glad you asked Rachel. Last year, Quinn and Sam led us in a duet because they won the duet's competition. I would like to continue that tradition this year. We will be having another Duet's competition and this year the reward will be a duet at Sectionals and dinner for two at Breadsticks."

The club erupted in chaos and the couples began discussing their performances. This was going to be a good competition.


	2. Chapter 2: Klaine

_Disclaimer! I don't own Glee or the song I used in this chapter._

_RING! _The group of teenagers began to pack up their belongings and head home when the dismissal bell rang. They were all excited about the assignment Mr. Schuester just gave them and couldn't wait to perform their numbers.

"Be ready to start performing on Wednesday you guys! And remember the rule, no voting for yourself or forcing others to vote for you." Mr. Schuester said while looking at Santana and Rachel. The club began walk out of the room while holding hands with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

"So what song do you think we should sing?" Blaine asked his boyfriend as they walked to his car.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be your duet partner?" Kurt said jokingly. Blaine smiled and silently laughed.

"Well, you are the most talented member of the glee club." The shorter boy replied and then winked.

"True." Kurt said. "I think we should do something romantic." He continued.

"So do I. Our last duet wasn't exactly the best love song."

"That's because it was a break up song, honey." The light-haired boy said.

Blaine laughed as they got into the passenger side of Kurt's Navigator. He pulled out his iPod to look for the perfect song, but had no luck.

"What did you sing last year?" Blaine asked while Kurt drove to the Hummel-Hudson house.

"Le Jazz Hot from Victor/Victoria." Kurt answered.

"But that's a solo?" Blaine said while confused. Wasn't the assignment duets?

"I sang it by myself. I was partners with Sam, but Finn thought I would ruin Sam's social status by singing with him." Kurt said without taking his eyes off the road. Even if everything worked out last year for him, it still hurt.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Blaine said before putting his hand on Kurt's thigh. He really wanted to hold his hand and make his pain go away, but because of Burt's strict driving lesson, Kurt always kept two hands on the steering wheel. So, Blaine settled for this instead.

"It's fine. I got you in the end and that's all that matters to me." Kurt replied as he pulled into the driveway and turned off the vehicle. They looked each other in the eye and smiled. Kurt finally broke the silence.

"Okay, let's go find a song." He said before placing a delicate kiss on Blaine's lips and getting out of the car.

(1 hour later)

Blaine and Kurt were cuddled together on Kurt's bed going through Kurt's iPod. So far, they were having no luck finding the perfect song and they were both getting frustrated.

"We could always sing Baby Its Cold Outside again." Blaine said teasingly.

"I don't think so." Kurt replied. "I'd rather not be reminded of the times before we started dating."

They laughed and Kurt kissed Blaine on the head. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." The dark-haired boy said.

"I didn't mind." Kurt responded softly.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Blaine asked suddenly before sitting up on the bed.

"I said I didn't mind?" Kurt repeated curiously and copied Blaine's action.

"I have the perfect song for us!" Blaine practically yelled before pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug.

(Wednesday)

The glee club members slowly filed into glee club yesterday. The couples were all a little competitive now that the stakes to the win were changed, but still managed to be friendly. (Mostly to get others to vote for them.)

Once Mr. Schuester walked in, the couples stopped talking and waiting for the pairs to start peforming.

"Alright guys, who's ready to perform?" the curly-haired teacher asked. A few couples raised their hands, including Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt and Blaine can go first." The teacher said. The boys looked at each other and nodded. They stood up and made their way to the front of the class and smiled.

"This is a duet Kurt and I picked together. It pretty much shows how much we mean to each other and describes our relationship." Blaine stated. He looked to Kurt and mouthed I love you discreetly. Kurt mouthed it back as the music started playing.

**_[Blaine]_ I finally found someone, who knocks me off my feet.**  
><strong><em>[Blaine]<em> I finally found the one who makes me feel complete.**  
><strong><em>[Kurt]<em> It started over coffee, we started out as friends.**  
><strong><em>[Kurt]<em> It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin.**  
><strong><em>[Blaine]<em> This time is different.**  
><strong><em>[Kurt]<em> La la la la**  
><strong><em>[Blaine]<em> It's all because of you!**  
><strong><em>[Blaine]<em> It's better than it's ever been.**  
><strong><em>[Together:]<em> Cause we can talk it through.**  
><strong><em>[Kurt]<em> My favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"**  
><strong><em>[Kurt]<em> It's all you had to say,**  
><strong><em>[Together]<em>To take my breath away.**

Kurt smiled at the first verse. Coffee was pretty much what brought them together.

**_[Together]_ This is it!**  
><strong><em>[Together]<em> Oh, I finally found someone, someone to share my life.**  
><strong><em>[Together]<em> I finally found the one to be with every night;**  
><strong><em>[Kurt]<em> Cause whatever I do**  
><strong><em>[Blaine]<em> It's just got to be you!**  
><strong><em>[Together]<em>My life has just begun, I finally found someone.**

**_[Blaine]_ Did I keep you waiting?**  
><strong><em>[Kurt]<em> I didn't mind**  
><strong><em>[Blaine]<em> I apologize**  
><strong><em>[Kurt]<em> Baby, that's fine**  
><strong><em>[Blaine]<em> I would wait forever**  
><strong><em>[Together:]<em> Just to know you were mine.**  
><strong><em>[Blaine <em>Ya Know, I love your hair.**  
><strong><em>[Kurt]<em> Are you sure it looks right?**  
><strong><em>[Blaine]<em> I love what you wear.**  
><strong><em>[Kurt]<em> Isn't it too tight?**  
><strong><em>[Blaine]<em> You're exceptional!**  
><strong><em>[Together:]<em>I can't wait for the rest of my life...**

Blaine giggled at the memories of Kurt asking how his hair and outfits looked. This song was so perfect.

**_[Together:]_ Oh This Is It!**  
><strong><em>[Together:]<em> I finally found someone, someone to share my life.**  
><strong><em>[Together:]<em> I finally found the one, to be with every night.**  
><strong><em>[Kurt]<em> Cause whatever I do**  
><strong><em>[Blaine]<em> It's just got to be you**  
><strong><em>[Together:]<em> My life has just begun; I finally found someone.**  
><strong><em>[Kurt]<em> And whatever I do.**  
><strong><em>[Blaine]<em> It's just got to be you!**  
><strong><em>[Kurt]<em> My life has just begun.**  
><strong><em>[Together:]<em> I finally found someone...**

The boys finished the song with tears in their eyes. They had never felt so in love with each other until this moment. They reached out and took each other's hand. Kurt looked around the room and saw the girls in tears. Even a few of the guys seemed touched by the number. The group erupted in applause and the boys did a subtle bow. Mr. Schuester stood up as the boys made their way back to their seat.

"That was a great! Okay guys, who's next?"

_**A/N- Who should go next? I was thinking Quick but it's up to you! I need song ideas so review and let me know! The song I used is I Finally Found Someone by Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams. .com/watch?v=NlifzBLlWr0**_


	3. Chapter 3: Quick

_Disclaimer! I don't own Glee or the song I used in this chapter._

_RING! _The group of teenagers began to pack up their belongings and head home when the dismissal bell rang. They were all excited about the assignment Mr. Schuester just gave them and couldn't wait to perform their numbers.

"Be ready to start performing on Wednesday you guys! And remember the rule, no voting for yourself or forcing others to vote for you." Mr. Schuester said while looking at Santana and Rachel. The club began walk out of the room while holding hands with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

"So, I have been thinking about how we can celebrate our 4 month anniversary." Puck said with a cheesy grin. He and Quinn have had a rough past, but Beth brought them back together. And now that he had her, he was never going to let her go.

"You have, have you?" Quinn said as she stopped in front of Puck's locker and leaned her back against it.

"Mhm. And I have decided to take you out tonight." Puck replied as he stared into his girlfriend's beautiful eyes.

"What about Beth? Shelby said we could babysit tonight." The blonde girl said curiously. She loved Beth more than anything in the world. And even if she gave her up to Shelby, she was still going to be the best second mother to her that she could be.

"She's coming with us. You think I would pass up the chance to spend time with my two favorite girls?"

Quinn smiled and let out a soft giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer, deepening the kiss. She was about to open her mouth and let his tongue enter hers, but a soft tap on her shoulder stopped her. She pulled out of the kiss and saw Shelby Corcoran standing next to the couple. They unwrapped their arms from around each other and blushed a deep red.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to know what time you guys were going to pick up Beth?" The brunette asked.

"Is 5 okay?" Puck asked before Quinn could answer.

"That's perfect. See you guys then." Shelby answered before walking towards the school exit, leaving the couple alone again.

"Drive me home?" Quinn asked excitedly. She couldn't wait until tonight.

"Of course." He replied before taking her hand and leading her to his car.

(At 5:00 p.m.)

Quinn knocked on the door of the Corcoran door lightly. She was dressed in a light green baby doll dress, white flats, and a white cardigan. Her hair was wavy and pulled back in a green headband and she had the silver heart necklace Puck bought her for her birthday around her neck. Puck was dressed in dark jeans and a black button down shirt and matching black shoes. They held hands as they waited for Shelby to answer the door. They heard some shuffling behind the door before it opened.

"Hey guys, come in." Shelby said. Puck and Quinn walked into the house and saw Beth playing with her toys in the middle of the living room. Her hazel eyes turned and caught sight of the couple. She immediately jumped up and ran into Quinn. She was wearing a pink dress, similar to Quinn's, and her blond curly hair was pulled into pigtails.

"Hello silly girl! Are you ready to go?" Quinn asked as she kneeled down to be eye level with her daughter. The toddler nodded excitedly and jumped into Quinn's arms. They held each other tightly until Beth let go and turned to Puck. She stood on her tippy toes and reached her arms up to reach him. He picked her up instantly.

"Hello beautiful! You hungry?" She nodded again and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, so I have parent-teacher conferences until 8:30 so I won't be back until about 9. Is that alright?" Shelby asked and she handed Quinn Beth's diaper bag.

"That's fine. We can come back here and put her to bed for you if you'd like." Quinn stated while smiling.

"That would be really great. Thank you so much!" Shelby said gratefully before hugging Quinn.

The four of them left the house and got into their separate cars. Puck, still carrying Beth, put her into her car seat in the back of his car and buckled her in. They drove to the restaurant in comfortable silence as Beth listened to her nursery rhymes coming from the speakers.

10 minutes later, Puck parked his car in the parking lot of Breadsticks. Quinn got out of the car and got Beth out of her car seat and put her on the ground. Puck and Quinn each took one of her hands into their own and they walked into the restaurant.

The waitress led them to the back of the restaurant and into the private party room. The room was dark, but lit with tons of candles. The table was already set up with two chairs, a high chair , and three plates of food. Puck turned to see the reaction from the girls. Beth's eyes were wide with excitement (mostly because she saw chicken nuggets on her plate) and Quinn's eyes were dripping with happy tears. She turned to him and pulled his ear next to her mouth.

"Thank you. I love you so much." The ex-cheerleader whispered.

"I love you too." Puck said before turning back to Beth. She was staring at her food intently and Puck decided not to keep her waiting any longer. He picked her up and put her into her high chair. The couple sat in their seat and began to eat their pasta. The little family ate in harmony as they asked Beth about day care and her new toys. (Those being the only topics she could be a part of.)

After dinner and dessert, they all drove back to the Corcoran house. Beth was messy from the ice cream she had for dessert, so Quinn decided to give her a bath before they put her to bed. After the bath, Quinn brushed Beth's hair gently and put on her favorite pajamas. It was a pink nightgown with Rapunzel on it. Puck picked her up and put her into her toddler bed.

"Sing me a song." Beth said as Puck tucked her in. He looked at Quinn and she giggled, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He saw the guitar in the corner of the room and grabbed it and began strumming. Quinn took a deep breath and began singing.

(Wednesday)

Puck and Quinn sat together in the back of the classroom as they watched Kurt and Blaine sing their duet. When they were done, Quinn had tears in her eyes from how beautiful it was. The group erupted in applause and the boys did a subtle bow. Mr. Schuester stood up as the boys made their way back to their seat.

"That was a great! Okay guys, who's next?"

Puck and Quinn raised their hands and walked to the front of the class.

"Puck and I have had a really rough couple of years. And after everything we went through, I never thought we would be able to be together." Quinn started with tears in her eyes. Puck took this as his cue to start talking.

"But Beth brought us together. So we would like to dedicate this song to our daughter." Puck finished. He began strumming the same song he played the night before to Beth.

_**(Quinn)**_

_**All those days watching from the windows  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<br>Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here suddenly I see<br>Standing here it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<strong>_

_**And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<strong>_

_**[Puck]**__**  
>All those days chasing down a daydream<br>All those years living in the blur  
>All that time never truly seeing<br>Things, the way they were  
>Now she's here shining in the starlight<br>Now she's here suddenly I know  
>If she's here it's crystal clear<br>I'm where I'm meant to be**_

_**[Both]**__**  
>And at last I see the light<strong>_

_**[Puck]  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<strong>_

_**[Both]**__**  
>And at last I see the light<strong>_

_**[Quinn]  
>And it's like the sky is new<strong>_

_**[Both]**__**  
>And it's warm and real and bright<br>And the world has somehow shifted  
>All at once everything looks different<br>Now that I see you...**_

Puck finished the song and looked to Quinn. She was now fully crying. He placed the guitar on the ground and pulled her into a tight hug. The girls _and _guys were tearing up and they all started to clap. Quinn composed herself and quietly said thank you before taking her seat, Puck following close behind. He reached over to her and grasped her hand tightly as Mr. Schuester made his way to the front of the class again.

"That was amazing you two. So inspiring! You guys are going to have some serious competition." He said to the group of teenagers.

"Okay guys, who's next?"

**A/N- The song I used is I See the Light from the Disney movie Tangled. And no, Quinn is not trying to steal back Beth. Review! Who's next?**


	4. Chapter 4: Marcedes

_Disclaimer! I don't own Glee or the song I used in this chapter._

_RING! _The group of teenagers began to pack up their belongings and head home when the dismissal bell rang. They were all excited about the assignment Mr. Schuester just gave them and couldn't wait to perform their numbers.

"Be ready to start performing on Wednesday you guys! And remember the rule, no voting for yourself or forcing others to vote for you." Mr. Schuester said while looking at Santana and Rachel. The club began walk out of the room while holding hands with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

"So are you excited for the competition?" Mercedes asked she and Marcus walked down the hallway towards the gymnasium. Marcus shrugged, looking uninterested.

"Look, I know you're nervous about performing in front of the glee club. But don't be. You're gonna be great." Mercedes said trying to read Marcus' face. He nodded and put on a smile that was obviously fake. Something else was obviously on his mind, but she decided to leave it alone for now.

"Thanks, babe." Marcus said as they reached the gym. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and she blushed.

"Do you want me to stop by your house after football practice to work on the assignment?" She asked excitedly. She loved doing her duet with Santana last year, but this year she could perform with her boyfriend. And that was much more special.

"No, I can come to your house instead. My sister is having friends over. How does 5 sound?" He replied.

"Okay that's fine. Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Stop worrying babe. I'm fine." He said sweetly. She nodded and kissed him softly on the lips.

"See you later." He said before disappearing into the boy's locker room.

Mercedes was very confused. One minute, her boyfriend was being sweet and adorable. And the next, he was being distant. Usually she wouldn't think much of it since they had only been dating for 2 months, but something about today made him seem bothered. She shrugged and began walking to her car.

(5 p.m.)

Mercedes walked downstairs quickly as she heard a knock on the door. She did a last look at herself in the mirror in the living room, and opened the door. There Marcus was, standing on her doorstep with a dozen yellow roses with red tips and an ice coffee. She could feel the wide smile on her face.

"You're so sweet." She said before taking the coffee and flowers. He smiled and stepped into the house. They both silently walked into the kitchen as Mercedes searched for a vase to put them in.

"Do you like them?" Marcus asked nervously.

"Of course I do." She said while filling up a glass vase with water and placing the roses into it. She took a sip of the ice coffee and smiled.

"I got you decaf because I remember on our first date you told me you only drank decaf coffee." He added. Mercedes didn't respond, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a steamy kiss. They have made-out before, but this kiss seemed more meaningful. They continued to kiss until they pulled apart and realized where they were.

"My parents won't be home until 7. Want to go upstairs?" She asked in her diva voice, trying to sound confident. Marcus nodded. They walked upstairs silently until they reached her room. They both sat down on the edge of her queen sized bed and looked at each other. Marcus smiled and pulled Mercedes into a kiss.

They wrapped their arms around each other softly and began to open their mouths. Mercedes felt his tongue enter her mouth. It felt awkward the first time they did it, but by now they were comfortable with it, so she reciprocated the action. They continued kissing for a few more minutes, until she felt his hands grope her breasts. She had let him do this before, but it felt different when no one was home. She ignored the nervous feeling in her stomach and continued the kiss.

Suddenly, Marcus gently pushed her back to the bed and pulled himself on top of her. She was taken by surprise by this and began to feel uncomfortable. She pushed him off and stood up quickly.

"I'm not ready for that yet." She whispered, trying to look anywhere but at Marcus.

"Unbelievable." He said in an angry tone. Mercedes was shocked at his attitude change and went into full bitch mode.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The diva asked in a sassy tone.

"I knew it." He replied looking her straight in the eye.

"Knew what?"

"That you're still not over your ex."

"Sam? Seriously? We broke up over 3 months ago." Mercedes said angrily.

"Because he moved." Marcus said softly, still pissed off.

"So?"

"If he hadn't moved, you would still be with him. Not me. I'm just some guy you're keeping around until Trouty Mouth gets back." He said sourly, almost yelling. Mercedes stood with her mouth open before taking a deep breath.

"First of all, don't call him that. Second of all, why would you think that?" Mercedes said calmly, still very annoyed. "Is this about sex?" She added.

"What? No! It's just that I-never mind! I'm leaving." Marcus said before running out of the room and slamming the front door downstairs.

Mercedes was even more confused than before. Was he jealous of Sam? Was he right about her feelings for Sam? Were they broken up? She flopped back onto her bed and began to cry.

(Wednesday)

Mercedes and Marcus sat as far as possible from each other in glee club. They hadn't talked since last night and she didn't plan on it either. They silently watched Klaine and Quick perform their duets. Mercedes couldn't help but tear up at the love they shared with each other. She felt like she wasn't going to have that anymore. She saw Mr. Schuester stand up in front of the class after Puck and Quinn took their seats.

"Okay guys, who's next?" He asked.

Unexpectedly, Marcus raised his hand and everyone looked at him. Without making eye contact with anyone, he stood up and made his way to the front of the class. Mr. Schuester nodded and returned to his seat, not really knowing what to expect. Marcus took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Yesterday, I went to the flower shop and picked my girlfriend up roses." Marcus started. All the girls-except Mercedes-smiled and awed, but kept listening. "I found out that there are tons of different colored roses that mean things. After a lot of thinking, I decided on yellow with red tips." He continued. The girls-except Mercedes- and Kurt all began to giggle and smile, knowing what that meant. "For the people who don't know what that means, it stand for falling in love."

Mercedes was frozen. Marcus loved her? How could he after last night?

"I am falling in love with you, Mercedes. And I am afraid that you don't feel the same because Sam already has your heart. So today I would like to apologize for what I said last night by singing to you. And I would like you to sing it with me." He finished his heart racing out of nervousness.

She stood up and walked to the front of the choir room. She looked directly at him as Brad began playing the music. She was relieved that he picked a song she knew. Then Marcus began singing.

_**(Marcus)**_

_**I was as wrong as I could be  
>To let you get away from me<br>I will regret that move  
>For as long as I am living<strong>_

_**But now that I have come to see the light  
>All I want to do is make things right<br>So just say the word  
>And tell me that I am forgiven<strong>_

_**You & me  
>We are going to be ,<br>better than we were before  
>I loved you then but now I intend<br>To open up & love you even more  
>This time you can be sure<strong>_

_**(Both)  
>I am never going to let you go<br>I am going to hold you in my arms forever  
>Going to try &amp; make up for all the times<br>I hurt you so**_

_**Going to hold your body close to mine  
>From this day on we are going to be together<br>Oh I swear this time  
>I am never going to let you go<strong>_

_**(Mercedes)**_

_**Looking back now  
>it seems so clear<br>I had it all when you were here  
>Oh you gave it all<br>and I took it for granted**_

_**(Marcus)**_

_**But if there's some feeling left in you  
>Some flickers of love<br>That still shines through  
>Let´s talk it out<br>Let´s talk about 2nd chances**_

_**(Mercedes)**_

_**Wait & see  
>It is going to be, sweeter than it was before<br>I gave some then but now I intend  
>To dedicate myself to given more<br>This time you can be sure**_

_**(Both)  
>I am never going to let you go<br>I am going to hold you in my arms forever  
>Going to try &amp; make up for all the times<br>I hurt you so**_

_**Going to hold your body close to mine  
>From this day on we are going to be together<br>Oh I swear this time  
>I am never going to let you go<strong>_

By the end of the song, they were holding hands and smiling. He pulled her into a hug.

"I love you. And I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back before pulling out of the hug and looking at the audience. They were all smiling and tearing up once again. They began to clap before Santana started to speak.

"You guys all need to stop with these sweet songs. I am probably going to have to visit Dentist Hottie to fill my cavities this weekend." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Everyone laughed as Mercedes and Marcus took their seats.

Mr. Schuester stood up in front of the class and began talking again.

"Okay that's enough for today. We have enough time for three more performances tomorrow and one of you can go Friday. This one is going to be close!" He said before dismissing the group.

_**A/N Long chapter! The song was Never Gonna Let You Go by Sergio Mendes. Who should go next? Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Finchel

_Disclaimer! I don't own Glee or the song I used in this chapter._

_RING! _The group of teenagers began to pack up their belongings and head home when the dismissal bell rang. They were all excited about the assignment Mr. Schuester just gave them and couldn't wait to perform their numbers.

"Be ready to start performing on Wednesday you guys! And remember the rule, no voting for yourself or forcing others to vote for you." Mr. Schuester said while looking at Santana and Rachel. The club began walk out of the room while holding hands with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

"Do you want to go to Breadsticks tonight? I heard they just added some new vegan specials to the menu." Finn said as Rachel and he began walking to her locker.

"There is no time for Breadsticks, Finn! We need to start rehearsing now!" Rachel replied in her determined diva voice. "We threw the competition last year so Ken and Barbie could win. And we blew the team's chances at Nationals when we kissed. We have to prove to them that we can do this." She continued as she gathered her books and slammed her locker shut.

Finn winced at the dirty looks he received after the competition. The team was pretty much over the loss now, but they were going to have to work extra hard to earn their trust back. The couple began walking towards the gymnasium where they saw Mercedes and Marcus departing.

"You're right. You're house after football?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded before Finn leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away and began speaking in a soft tone.

"We're gonna win this thing." Finn assured her.

"Well for once Finn, I don't think we are." Rachel said nervously.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I love you." He said, not really knowing how to reply to her.

"I love you too." The tiny girl responded before turning around and walking towards the parking lot to her car.

(5:00 p.m.)

Finn got out of his truck and began walking into the Berry house. Since Rachel's dads weren't home very often, she gave him permission to just walk in. He quietly climbed up the stairs to her room and knocked on the door. She opened the door and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the room.

"Thank god you're here! I found the perfect song for us to perform. Of course I have chosen something from Broadway to hopefully get votes from my fellow musical appreciators." She said as she began searching for sheet music.

"You mean Kurt?" Finn said curiously.

"Precisely." She said before handing him a white paper.

"I have chosen As Long As You're Mine from the famous Broadway Musical Wicked. I thought it was perfect for our vocal ranges and our….situation." the brunette said, not making eye contact with Finn. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"Situation?" Finn repeated before reading through the lyrics. _Oh, that situation. _He put the sheet music down on her bed before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Listen to me. Everything is going to be okay. I love you and we are going to make this relationship work no matter what. As long as were together, nothing else matters okay?" The tall boy said as he gently rubbed her back soothingly.

"Okay. I trust you." She said, trying to stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes. They stood in the middle of the room holding each other for what felt like hours until Rachel broke the silence.

"Okay, let's rehearse." She said before pushing play on her cd player.

They practiced the song about 10 times before Finn began to grow tired. They pretty much had the song down by now and were both pretty tired. Rachel noticed that Finn was becoming less enthused and stops the music after practicing the song a final time.

"You want to watch a movie?" She asked in a cheery voice. Finn's face suddenly grew excited, knowing that this meant putting in Grease 2 and making out on the couch. He enthusiastically nodded before practically running downstairs. She laughed and followed him out of her bedroom door.

(Wednesday)

Finn and Rachel sat next to each other in glee club watching the other couples perform their songs, eyes watering at every performance. After Mercedes and Marcus made up from their fight and sat down, Mr. Schuester stood up to make a final announcement.

"Okay that's enough for today. We have enough time for three more performances tomorrow and one of you can go Friday. This one is going to be close!" He said before dismissing the group.

Everyone gathered their belongings and walked out of the room again. All of the couples looking even more in love then yesterday.

"They were all really good." Finn stated nervously. He was expecting Rachel to reply with a snarky remark implying that they were going to be better, but she did the opposite.

"Really good? Finn, they were all phenomenal! Kurt and Blaine's song was so personal and moving. Puck and Quinn's song was so touching and sweet. And Mercedes and Marcus' song was so loving and dramatic. I honestly don't know who I am going to vote for." She said in an impressed voice. Normally Rachel would be putting down her classmates, but not this year. She loved them all and they were all extremely talented. "We would be lucky to have any of them performed a duet at Sectionals." She added.

"You're amazing." The football player replied while smiling. She blushed and grabbed his hand.

"We're amazing. All of us." She declared before walking out of the building with Finn.

(Thursday)

All of the students gathered in the choir room after school the next day. Everyone was giggling and chatting playfully with each other. No one even mentioned the competition. This really showed how much they all grew to love each other these past 3 years. Mr. Schuester walked in wearing one of his legendary vests and his hair in the typically curly way. Everyone began to be quiet as stood in front of the classroom.

"Alright guys, its day two of our annual duets competition. Who wants to go first?" He asked. Rachel and Finn's hands rose quickly. Mr. Schuester pointed to them and took a seat next to Puck and Quinn. They both stood up in front of the classroom before Rachel started to speak.

"The past two years have been hard on all of us in different ways. Whether it was relationship drama," She said looking at Finn, "bullying," she continued looking at Kurt, "or struggling with your sexuality." She finished looking at Santana. "But this is where we ended up. Spending this year together. And I know that I don't always show it, but I love you guys. You're my family." She finished with tears in her eyes.

"So, we would like to dedicate our duet to you guys. And no matter who wins the competition, it will be okay because we will be there together." He finished. Everyone already was welling up at the heartfelt speech. The music began to play.

_**Rachel**__**  
>KISS ME TOO FIERCELY<br>HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
>I NEED HELP BELIEVING<br>YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
>MY WILDEST DREAMINGS<br>COULD NOT FORESEE  
>LYING BESIDE YOU<br>WITH YOU WANTING ME**_

_**JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
>AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE<br>AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
>IT'S OVER TOO FAST<br>I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…<strong>_

_**Finn**_

_**MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
>MAYBE I'M WISE<br>BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
>THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES<br>SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
>UNDER YOUR SPELL<br>AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
>IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...<strong>_

_**BOTH**__**  
>EVERY MOMENT<br>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
>I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY<br>AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...**_

_**FInn**__**  
>SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE<br>FOR US AS A PAIR ...**_

___**BOTH**__**  
>AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW<br>I DON'T CARE …**_

_**JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
>AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE<br>BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
>UNTIL IT IS THROUGH<br>AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...<strong>_

Everyone gave them a standing ovation and they both blushed. Quinn stood up from her chair and pulled them both into a tight hug, everyone following. They all stayed in the group hug for a few minutes before Mr. Schuester broke the silence.

"Alright guys. That was an amazing duet." He said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Who's next?"

_**A/N- Doesn't everyone like nice Rachel? Even Quinn loves them! Who's next?**_


	6. Chapter 6:Santitany

_Disclaimer! I don't own Glee or the song I used in this chapter._

_RING! _The group of teenagers began to pack up their belongings and head home when the dismissal bell rang. They were all excited about the assignment Mr. Schuester just gave them and couldn't wait to perform their numbers.

"Be ready to start performing on Wednesday you guys! And remember the rule, no voting for yourself or forcing others to vote for you." Mr. Schuester said while looking at Santana and Rachel. The club began walk out of the room while holding hands with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

"I really like this assignment in glee club. Our song is gonna be totally awesome." Brittany said with an excited look on her face, both heading to Cheerio's practice.

"Yea…..totally." Santana said, not convincing Brittney in the slightest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just nervous I guess." Santana said, trying to not seem suspicious.

"About what, honey?" The blonde asked in a concerned manner.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't like seeming weak to everyone."

"Why would you be weak?"

"Singing a love song with you in front of the whole club doesn't exactly scream Head Bitch in Charge." The Latina explained, hoping not to hurt her girlfriend's feelings.

"We don't have to sing a love song. I was thinking something sexy with a hot dance routine to go with it." Brittany said reassuringly. She honestly didn't want to do a love song, she just wanted to dance.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I will sing whatever you want me too." Santana said worriedly as they approached the football field.

"I'm sure. We can go to my house tonight and make our dance." Brittany replied before placing a quick peck on Santana's lips. Santana blushed and smiled at her girlfriend.

"What song did you have in mind?" The brunette asked curiously.

"I like the song from the movie we watched at Rachel's last weekend."

"RENT? But Mercedes and Rachel already sang the girl duet." Santana replied as she began stretching for practice.

"Who said it was a duet?" Brittany asked, before bending over and stretching her legs, giving Santana a great view of her butt, leaving Santana unable to ask any more questions.

(Brittany's House at 5)

Santana walked into the bedroom and immediately fell to the bed, not because she wanted sweet lady kisses, but because she was exhausted. Cheerio's practice was energy draining because Sue was on a war path to get her championship title back and was working the girls twice as hard as before. Brittany, still full of energy, skipped into her room and took a seat next to her girlfriend.

"Ready to start the glee song?" The dancer asked as she began running her hands softly over Santana's head. Santana made a groan and shook her head no.

"Or we can cuddle in my bed and take a nap." Brittany added. Santana smiled and pulled Brittany into a delicate kiss. The kiss didn't last long, but sent chills down both girls' spine.

"That sounds perfect." Santana said before pulling the covers over them and felt Brittany's arms wrap around her waist. (Brittany being the big spoon) The couple fell into comfortable silence, Santana slipping into a light sleep. Brittany pulled the Latina closer and placed a soft kiss on her hair.

"I love you Santana." She said before laying her head on the pillow and falling into a blissful sleep.

(Wednesday)

The cheerleaders strolled into the choir while holding pinkies. They both took seats in the back row and placed a hand on each other's thighs mindlessly. Santana glanced around the room and noticed that Mercedes and Marcus weren't sitting next to each other, but ignored it. Everyone knew by now that Glee drama was better left alone then to get involved. (They learned that the hard way with Sam and the motel.) After a few minutes Mr. Schue announced that Kurt and Blaine would go first.

The girls watched their friends sing to each other and began to well up. Santana would never admit it, but Kurt was her inspiration to come out and their relationship was her inspiration to be with Brittany. When they were done, Santana had tears streaming down her face and Brittany's head leaning on her shoulder. Everyone clapped and then Puck and Quinn took their places next to the piano with Puck's guitar in his hand. They began singing after making a speech about Beth, bringing Brittany to tears this time. Quick finished their duet and took their seats again. Leaving everyone in tears again. Santana mentally thanked Brittany for doing an upbeat song.

Finally, Mercedes and Marcus performed their duet after making up from some fight. At the end, they declared they loved each other, causing all of the girl's awe.

"You guys all need to stop with these sweet songs. I am probably going to have to visit Dentist Hottie to fill my cavities this weekend." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Everyone laughed as Mercedes and Marcus took their seats.

Mr. Schuester stood up in front of the class and began talking again.

"Okay that's enough for today. We have enough time for three more performances tomorrow and one of you can go Friday. This one is going to be close!" He said before dismissing the group.

The girls walked out of the room and went to Santana's car while holding hands. Luckily, they didn't have Cheerio's practice today so they were going to Santana's house to put together a performance. The ride home was comfortably silent. About 10 minutes later, both girls were in the Lopez living room. Brittany was standing next to the stereo, playing repeat on her iPod while creating complex choreography for the song while Santana sat on the couch with a notebook trying to divide the song into equal parts. After about 2 hours of dance rehearsal, they were both exhausted. They both collapsed onto the couch and began to snuggle.

"I really love you Santana. Our duet is totally going to win." The blonde stated in an excited way.

"I love you too. And I know, our choreography is totally hot." Santana added. Brittany nodded.

"So, do you wanna make out?" Brittany asked bubbly. Santana giggled before nodding.

Santana pulled her into a kiss. Brittany slowly pulled Santana on top of her, deepening the kiss. The Latina gently slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, causing her to smile. The continued kissing for what felt like forever until Brittany's phone rang. She pulled it out of her book bag on the floor and opened the text message.

"Sorry honey, I have to go. Lord Tubbington ate cheesecake and has an upset stomach now so he wants me to pick up some Advil." Brittany said as she pulled herself off of Santana and began to gather her things. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I hope he feels better. Do you want me to drive you home?" Santana asked.

"Sure." The dancer replied smiling. That was exactly why she loved Santana. Most people would roll their eyes or stare at her blankly whenever she mentioned Lord Tubbington, but not Santana.

The cheerleaders cleaned up the living room and put their shoes back on before going out to Santana's car.

(Thursday)

All of the students gathered in the choir room after school the next day. Everyone was giggling and chatting playfully with each other. No one even mentioned the competition. This really showed how much they all grew to love each other these past 3 years. Mr. Schuester walked and announced that Rachel and Finn were going to sing a duet. Rachel started to speak which caused Santana to stifle a soft groan, but quickly regretted it when she heard how heartfelt the speech was. It really made Santana rethink how she felt about this group of people. She knew she loved them, but she never knew how much until this very moment.

When Rachel and Finn finished their duet everyone started clapping. Suddenly, Brittany stood up and gave them a standing ovation, causing everyone else to do the same. Unexpectedly, Quinn stood up and pulled them both into a hug, which looked difficult do to the height difference. Everyone followed in Quinn's footsteps and gathered in a group hug. They all stayed in the group hug for a few minutes before Mr. Schuester broke the silence.

"Alright guys. That was an amazing duet." He said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Who's next?"

Brittany and Santana pulled out of the embrace and raised their hands. He nodded and gestured for everyone to retake their seats. The blonde and brunette stood at the front of the class and Santana started her speech.

"Britt and I have prepared for you guys a kick ass duet to perform at Sectionals. Now, we didn't pick and emotional song like the rest of you softies but I still think it's pretty awesome. So here we go." Santana said before the music began. They both started shaking their hips in a seductive manner and everyone started clapping along and laughing.

_**(Santana)**_

_**What's the time?  
>Well it's gotta be close to midnight<br>My body's talking to me  
>It says, 'Time for danger'<strong>_

(Brittany)

_**It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
>Wanna be the cause of a fight<br>Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
>With a stranger'<strong>_

(Santana)

_**I've had a knack from way back  
>At breaking the rules once I learn the<br>Game  
>Get-up life's too quick<br>I know someplace sick  
>Where this chick'll dance it the flames<br>**_

_**(Brittany)**_

_**We don't need any money  
>I always get in for free<br>you can get in too  
>If you get in with me<br>(Santana)  
>let's go out tonight<br>I have to go out tonight  
><strong>_

_**(Brittany)**_

_**You wanna play?  
>Let's run away<br>we won't be back  
>before its New Year's Day<br>Take me out tonight (meow)**_

(Santana)

_**When I get a wink from the doorman  
>do you know how lucky you'll be?<br>That you're on line with the feline of  
>Avenue B<strong>_

(Both)

_**Let's go out tonight  
>I have to go out tonight<br>you wanna prowl  
>be my night owl?<br>Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
>out tonight<strong>_

(Brittany)

_**In the evening I've got to roam  
>can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome<br>Feels to damn much like home  
>When the Spanish babies cry<strong>_

(Santana)

_**So let's find a bar  
>so dark we forget who we are<br>and all the scars from the  
>Nevers and maybes die<strong>_

(Brittany)

_**Let's go out tonight  
>have to go out tonight<br>you're sweet  
>Wanna hit the street?<br>Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in  
>Heat?<br>Just take me out tonight**_

(Both)

_**Please take me out tonight  
>don't forsake me - out tonight<br>I'll let you make me - out tonight  
>tonight - tonight – tonight<strong>_

The girls finished their dance and saw that everyone was already standing and clapping before they finished the last verse. They smiled and hugged each other out of excitement. Mr. Schuester stood up and continued to clap.

"Girls that was amazing! The choreography was breathtaking! So awesome!" He exclaimed. The girls thanked him while blushing at his response. They took their normal seats in the back row. As they say down, Rachel turned around.

"That was an amazing performance." She stated simply before turning back around. Brittany and Santana smiled before focusing their attention back on Mr. Schue.

"Alright, who will be our last performer of the day?"

_**A/N I'm so sorry about the late update you guys! Hurricane Irene visited my neighborhood and took out my electricity. Now I'm safe and sound at my grandparent's house that has Wi-Fi! So expect another update tomorrow. Who should go next? Tina and Mike or Sheila and Artie? REVIEW! The song was Out Tonight from RENT.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Tike

_Disclaimer! I don't own Glee or the song I used in this chapter._

_RING! _The group of teenagers began to pack up their belongings and head home when the dismissal bell rang. They were all excited about the assignment Mr. Schuester just gave them and couldn't wait to perform their numbers.

"Be ready to start performing on Wednesday you guys! And remember the rule, no voting for yourself or forcing others to vote for you." Mr. Schuester said while looking at Santana and Rachel. The club began walk out of the room while holding hands with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

"This is going to be amazing." Tina exclaimed. She was walking Mike to football practice after the glee meeting and was absolutely ecstatic. She glanced over and saw that her boyfriend had a very different reaction to the competition then she did.

"Look, I know I pressured you last year to sing with me so this year I think we should do what you want. Maybe I can sing and you could dance around me. Whatever you want." She said sweetly, hoping to cheer up her boyfriend. She saw his eyes light up at the thought of dancing. _Success_ she thought.

"I love you so much." He said before stopping in the middle of the hallway and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She immediately kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there for a few minutes just kissing before they heard Coach Sylvester yelling at them in the hallway.

"Keep your Asian sex games out of his school!" The cheerleading coach screamed before continuing down the opposite way of the hallway randomly pushing kids. The couple pulled apart and continued walking towards the gymnasium.

"What song should we do?" Mike asked as they approached the gymnasium doors.

"I'm not sure yet. You can come over later and we can figure something together." She replied.

"That sounds great. I will call you after practice." The male dancer replied before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tina responded before turning around and walking towards the exit doors.

(Tina's House at 5)

Mike lightly knocked on the door of his girlfriend's house. He waited patiently for someone to open the door. Suddenly, the door swung open and revealed a tall brunette man with Caucasian skin.

"Mike! Tina didn't tell us you were coming over. You're just in time for dinner." Tina's father replied before moving aside and letting Mike enter the house.

"Hey, Mr. Cohen. It's good to see you again." Mike said nicely. He actually did like Tina's parents. They weren't Asian like his, but they were very nice and always understanding of his and Tina's relationship.

"I told you before. Call me Mark." The man stated before gesturing Mike into the dining room. "Allison, Mike is here." He shouted to his wife who was in the kitchen. Allison came running into the dining room while still wearing her apron. She was a little taller than Tina, but had light brown hair.

"Mike! It's so good to see you." She exclaimed before pulling him into a tight hug. Just then, Tina came around down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Guys, leave him alone." She said as Allison un-wrapped her arms from around the teenage boy and laughed. Tina strolled over and placed a kiss on his cheek. Mark, Tina, and Mike took their seats and began chatting while Allison continued cooking in the kitchen.

"So, how are those Titans doing? I heard they are undefeated this year." Mark said as he picked up the water pitcher at the center of the table and poured the liquid into his glass.

"Yea we are. Our new linebacker this year is unstoppable." Mike replied referencing Marcus.

"That's fantastic. Maybe Allison and I could come watch a game sometime." Mark stated.

"That would be amazing, Dad." Tina interjected. She loved how much her parents liked Mike. They always got along so easily.

"So what's new in glee club?" Allison asked while carrying a glass dish of spaghetti noodles topped with homemade sauce and meatballs. The brown haired woman took her seat between Tina and Mark.

"Well, today we got assigned another Duets project." Tina informed them as she reached for the spoon and place a scoop of spaghetti on her plate.

"Do you get a free trip to Breadsticks like last year?" Mark asked.

"Yea, but this year the winner also gets to perform the duet at Sectionals." Mike answered before scooping a helping of food on his plate as well. "Although, in our case, Tina will be singing and I will be dancing around her." He added.

"That's great. You're a phenomenal dancer." Allison said excitedly.

"Any ideas for what song you are going to sing?" Mark asked before taking a bite of the food.

"Actually I was thinking about using your wedding song." Tina said sweetly. Her parent's eyes lit up.

"That would be perfect for you two." Mark said excitedly.

"What song is it?" Mike asked confused as everyone began to finish their meals. Tina sprang to her feet and ran over to the stereo in the living room. Suddenly, the entire house was full of a beautiful melody. Tina ran back to the table and pulled Mike to his feet and dragged him into the living room. Allison did the same with her husband. The four of them danced around the living room sweetly to the slow tune laughing and smiling. Tina dancing with Mike or her Dad and Mike dancing with Tina or her mom. Long after the song was over, the couples continued to laugh and dance. Tina and Mike forgetting about their duet and just enjoying being together.

(Wednesday)

The two Asian students walked into Glee club together the next day laughing. Everyone was already seated and was waiting for Mr. Schuester to show up. The couple took their seats in the back row of the room as their teacher walked in. Mr. Schuester announced that Kurt and Blaine would be performing first. The two boys began singing and the room was filled with their beautiful voices. Tina started to cry silently, so Mike wrapped his arms her and pulled her close.

When the boys finished their duet, Tina started clapping softly before reaching into her purse and pulling out a small package of tissues. She handed one to Mike when she saw that he was tearing up too. The boys sat in their seats and then Puck and Quinn performed next. Their song brought everyone to tears too, but for different reasons. This song made everyone feel the pain those two felt losing Beth, but also made them feel the love that the two parents shared for their child and each other. At the end, everyone clapped again. Finally, Marcus and Mercedes performed a song and declared they loved each other for the first time. Tina felt tears well up in her eyes again at the memory of when Mike first told her he loved her. Breaking the emotional silence, Santana made a comment.

"You guys all need to stop with these sweet songs. I am probably going to have to visit Dentist Hottie to fill my cavities this weekend." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Everyone laughed as Mercedes and Marcus took their seats.

Mr. Schuester stood up in front of the class and began talking again.

"Okay that's enough for today. We have enough time for three more performances tomorrow and one of you can go Friday. This one is going to be close!" He said before dismissing the group.

Tina and Mike exited the choir room hand in hand. They walked towards Mike's car silently, Tina trying to recover from the emotional glee rehearsal. Almost 15 minutes later, the couple was dancing in the living room together for their duet. Mike grabbed Tina's hand and pulled her into his body. They swayed slowly to the music. Tina pulled Mike's ear closer to her mouth and began to whisper.

"I will love you forever." She said softly, and then laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and whispered back.

"Good, because I will love you forever too." He replied and placed a soft kiss on her head. They suddenly heard a soft noise that sounded like someone saying "Awww." They turned their heads find the source of the noise. They glanced at the bottom of the stairs and saw Tina's mom. She was smiling and had a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Just looking for the wedding cd." Her mom explained as Tina and Mike separated from their embrace. "But I can see that you're still using it." Allison finished before turning around and going back upstairs. Mike turned back to Tina and laughed.

"I'm gonna marry you someday. And when I do, I hope we are just as goofy and fun with our kids as your parents are with you." He said confidently. Tina smiled and nodded, not at all frightened by the amount of commitment in his statement. The continued to rehearse the rest of the afternoon and ended the night on the couch watching a movie while snuggling on the couch.

(Thursday)

Mike and Tina walked into the room together and took their seats. They were the last to arrive again, with the exception of Mr. Schuester. The curly-haired teacher strolled in a few minutes later. He stated that Rachel and Finn were going to go first. Rachel started talking and Tina began to zone out, expecting the speech to be about her, but zoned back in when she heard the words, "But I love you guys. You're my family." Tina began to tear up at that, realizing how much she loved the people around her. Rachel and Finn began singing their duet and everyone was smiling. When they were done, Brittney stood up and gave them a standing ovation. Mike and Tina stood up too. Then, Quinn quickly stood up and pulled the singers into a hug. Everyone jumped up and joined the group hug, all enjoying being together.

Finally, Mr. Schuester broke the hug and asked Santana and Brittney to go next, which Tina was glad for because she was crying too much to perform now. The girls performed a song from RENT that they most likely were inspired to sing from the sleepover at Rachel's last weekend. They danced fantastically which caused the room to erupt in cat-calls and claps. At the end, everyone was already clapping and standing. They smiled and hugged each other out of excitement. Mr. Schuester stood up and continued to clap.

"Girls that was amazing! The choreography was breathtaking! So awesome!" He exclaimed. The girls thanked him while blushing at his response. Mr. Schuester turned to the class and started talking.

"Alright, who will be our last performer of the day?"

Tina and Mike raised their hands and walked to the front of the class. Unexpectedly, Mike started talking.

"This year has been the best year of my life. I have an amazing girlfriend, awesome friends, and a fantastic teacher. I'm gonna miss all of you guys when we graduate, but I know that we are all going to be friends forever." Mike stated while everyone nodded and smiled, knowing that Senior Year wasn't the end of their friendship.

"So, we would like to dedicate our song to Mr. Schuester." Tina added before looking directly at Mr. Schuester. "You made all of this a possibility. Without you, we would have never experienced any of the awesome things we have these past few years. We love you, Mr. Schue. You're the best teacher and friend any of us could ever have." She finished. The music started playing softly in the background. Mike and Tina started dancing slowly and Tina started singing.

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
>You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,<br>May you never take one single breath for granted,  
>God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,<br>I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
>Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,<br>Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
>And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.<strong>_

_**I hope you dance...I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
>Never settle for the path of least resistance<br>Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
>Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',<br>Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
>When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,<br>Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
>And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.<strong>_

_**I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
>I hope you dance...I hope you dance.<br>(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
>Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)<strong>_

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
>Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,<br>Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
>And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.<strong>_

_**Dance...I hope you dance.  
>I hope you dance...I hope you dance.<br>I hope you dance...I hope you dance...  
>(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along<br>Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)**_

They finished their dance and did a gentle bow. Everyone clapped loudly, then stood up and walked over to Mr. Schuester. He stood up and smiled as everyone pulled him into a tight hug. He laughed and hugged them all back. They stood there for a few minutes until the school bell rang. Mr. Schuester wiped small tears from his eyes and forced a troubled laugh. Everyone else did the same.

"Thank you so much Mike and Tina. You're dancing was amazing and thank you for the dedication. I love all of you guys so much." The teacher declared. Everyone returned to their seats and began packing up their stuff.

"Last duet is tomorrow. Artie and Sheila! Be ready to bring the house down. Voting is tomorrow."

_**A/N- Adorable right? I just assume that Tina's real name is Chang, but got changed when she was adopted. I wish Tike had more scenes like this. The song was I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack. Two more chapters left :( I love you guys! Review**_


	8. Chapter 8: Shartie

_Disclaimer! I don't own Glee or the song I used in this chapter. I like to think that Sheila looks like Marissa from the Glee Project._

_RING! _The group of teenagers began to pack up their belongings and head home when the dismissal bell rang. They were all excited about the assignment Mr. Schuester just gave them and couldn't wait to perform their numbers.

"Be ready to start performing on Wednesday you guys! And remember the rule, no voting for yourself or forcing others to vote for you." Mr. Schuester said while looking at Santana and Rachel. The club began walk out of the room while holding hands with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

"This sounds so exciting. Who won last year?" Sheila asked as she got up from Artie's lap and began pushing him into the hallway.

"Quinn and Sam won last year with their rendition of Lucky." Artie informed her as she rolled him to her locker. He stopped his chair and she opened her top locker.

"That's sweet. What did you sing last year?" The red haired girl asked.

"I didn't sing. Brittany was supposed to be my partner, but I found out she was just using me to get back at Santana." Artie said sadly, breaking Sheila's heart. She knew Brittany was a sore spot for him and loved that he trusted her enough to talk to her about it. She loved all of the New Direction girls, but always felt a little anger for the blonde.

"I'm sorry, Artie." Sheila replied before bending down and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled when she pulled away.

"You're awesome you know that?" Artie stated honestly. Sheila was the type of girl who understood him. She never judged him or made him feel self-conscious. He could feel himself falling for her. And he was falling hard.

"I've heard it once or twice before." She answered jokingly before closing her locker and bending down on one knee in front of Artie.

"Artie Abrams, you are an amazing performer and the best boyfriend I've ever had. And I would like to formally ask you to be my duet partner." Sheila said in a sweet voice, making Artie giggle at her corniness.

"I would love to be your partner." He replied. She jumped up and childishly squealed.

"Yay! Now what do you think we should sing?" She asked as the couple began walking towards gymnasium to drop Artie off for practice.

"I have a few songs in mind. Get together tomorrow in the auditorium after school to plan?" Artie asked.

"That's cool, I have ballet tonight anyways." She leaned down and placed another chaste kiss on Artie's lips. They both blushed and pulled away. "Bye." Sheila added in a giggly voice.

"Bye." Artie repeated and waved as his girlfriend turn around and exited the doors.

_How did I get so lucky? _Artie thought to himself.

(Wednesday)

Artie rolled into the choir room and his eyes lit up when he saw Sheila. She was look beautiful as ever as she scrolled through her iPod with her headphone in her ears. He slowly rolled in and pulled into the empty space next to her chair. He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up.

"Hey! I haven't seen you all day. What's up?" Sheila asked as she put her iPod in her purse.

"Not much. Have you thought of a song we should sing for the competition?" The brunette boy asked.

"Actually no. I thought we could hang out in the auditorium and think of one together." She replied casually.

"That's cool." Artie responded.

"Okay, so since this is my first duet's competition, what should I expect?" The red head asked curiously.

"Well, Rachel and Finn will probably do something Broadway, Mike and Tine will most likely do a heavy dance number, and Kurt and Blaine will probably do a romantic song."

"That sounds like them." Sheila said jokingly. Just then, Mr. Schuester entered the classroom and announced that Kurt and Blaine would perform first. The boys took their place at the front and began singing. Sheila felt herself welling up at the love the two boys shared. She slightly shifted her seating position and rested her head in the crook of Artie's neck. He smiled and pulled her close.

When the song was over, everyone clapped and wiped their tears. Then Quinn and Puck began singing their duet, which made Sheila cry again. Quinn had recently become one of her very best friends, and it pained the new girl to see how much her friend had to go through. Finally, Marcus and Mercedes performed their duet. Sheila was a little confused that they were singing since they appeared to be fighting, but at the end they made up and declared their love for one another. Sheila's heart swelled at the thought of Artie telling her he loved her. Everyone was silent as they tried to recuperate from the emotional class until Santana broke the silence.

"You guys all need to stop with these sweet songs. I am probably going to have to visit Dentist Hottie to fill my cavities this weekend." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Everyone laughed as Mercedes and Marcus took their seats.

Mr. Schuester stood up in front of the class and began talking again.

"Okay that's enough for today. We have enough time for three more performances tomorrow and one of you can go Friday. This one is going to be close!" He said before dismissing the group.

"Ready?" Artie asked as Sheila finished reapplying her ruined makeup from crying. She nodded her head and began walking into the hallway and to the auditorium. After a short journey to the stage, Artie and Sheila sat on the stage, both scrolling through their iPods. Artie looked up from his device and saw Sheila laying on the stage, using her backpack as a pillow. He giggled and she looked up.

"What?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." Artie said sweetly. She blushed shyly.

"Thanks. You're kinda cute too." Sheila said before laughing. They both began laughing hysterically at the corniness of her comment. After a few minutes, they stopped laughing and slipped back into a comfortable silence.

"I got it!" Artie yelled before rolling over to Sheila and passing her the iPod. She took the silver device from him and read the title of the song. Her heart grew 10 times its size when she realized what song it was.

"Yo-You really feel that way about me?" Sheila asked shyly, hoping that the answer was yes.

"Well yea. After everything that's happened to me, I feel like finding you was what it was all leading up to." He stated in a soft voice. He loved that he could just tell her things like this and she would understand.

"I feel that way to." She replied. After spending most of her life on the road with her dad, she finally felt at home with Artie. She stood up and walked over to sit on Artie's lap. He welcomed her with open arms and wrapped them around her waist. She slowly leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed her back eagerly. Confidently, she slipped her tongue into the boy's mouth. The kiss only lasted a few more minutes after that, but put butterflies in both of their stomachs. She pulled away and returned to her seat on the floor.

"Okay, lets practice!" she said excitedly and pulled her portable iPod dock out.

(Thursday)

Artie and Sheila walked into glee club the next day together. They took their usual in the front row next to each other and began lazily chatting about their day. After a few minutes of Artie talking about football and Sheila talking about Ballet rehearsal, Mr. Schuester strolled into the room. He stated that Rachel and Finn would go first and Artie groaned. Sheila elbowed him softly in the ribs a mouthed the words "Be nice." They turned their attention back to Finchel as Rachel began her speech. Sheila listened intently at the brunette and her heart began to ache at the thought of not being able to spend the following year with all these amazing people. She was only a sophomore and would only be returning to glee with a few other members next year. The thought made her heart break.

After Rachel and Finn finished their song, the club joined in a group hug, shockingly initiated by Quinn. They all held on for a few minutes, trying to capture every moment in their hearts forever. Mr. Schuester broke the hug after a little while and introduced Santana and Brittany to perform next. Artie and Sheila returned to their seats, but this time, Sheila's hand was placed on Artie's thigh offering support. She knew watching his ex-girlfriend perform with her new girlfriend would be hard to watch. They watched the girls dance and sing and surprisingly, they both cheered for the girls. Artie finally felt like he was over Brittany and would fully be able to offer his heart to Sheila.

After their performance ended, Mike and Tina went up and dedicated their song to Mr. Schuester. The entire class smiled when Mike explained how important Mr. Schue was to everyone. They finished their dance and did a gentle bow. Everyone clapped loudly, then stood up and walked over to Mr. Schuester. He stood up and smiled as everyone pulled him into a tight hug. He laughed and hugged them all back. They stood there for a few minutes until the school bell rang. Mr. Schuester wiped small tears from his eyes and forced a troubled laugh. Everyone else did the same.

"Thank you so much Mike and Tina. You're dancing was amazing and thank you for the dedication. I love all of you guys so much." The teacher declared. Everyone returned to their seats and began packing up their stuff.

"Last duet is tomorrow. Artie and Sheila! Be ready to bring the house down. Voting is tomorrow."

"Are you nervous?" Artie asked as he and his girlfriend walked down the hallway.

"Honestly, no. It's just like Finn said, it doesn't matter who wins. All that matters in that we go to Sectionals and win together." The red head said sweetly. Artie nodded in understanding as the continued down the hallway.

"Rehearse at my house tonight?" Artie asked.

"That's fine. See you after football?" She replied in her innocent voice. He nodded and she bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't miss me too much." She whispered before winking at him and exiting the building.

_Yup, I have totally fallen for her_ Artie thought.

(Artie's House later that night)

The couple finished rehearsing the song for the 5th time that night before deciding to take a break. Artie handed his girlfriend a water bottle as she collapsed on the living room couch.

"Our duet is awesome." She said half serious, half joking, not want to sound too cocky.

"Totally. Who are you going to vote for?" Artie asked curiously.

"I don't know! I mean Klaine's duet was so sweet and romantic, but Quick's duet was so touching. Marcedes' song was-" She began saying before being politely cut off by her boyfriend.

"Who told you about the couple names?" Artie asked confusedly.

"When I first joined Glee club, Rachel drew me up a couple chart with the names and couple history. I was surprised to see Kurttany on the chart." Sheila said as she laughed at the thought or Kurt and Brittany dating. Artie laughed too at the memory of Butch Kurt. Then he realized that for the first time in a while, the thought of Brittany didn't affect his mood at all. Sheila however, felt incredibly guilty for bringing up his ex.

"I'm sorry Artie. I didn't mean to mention her." She said quickly.

"It's fine. _You're_ my girlfriend now and I care about you and only you okay?" He said sweetly. She smiled at him and they simply stared at each other for a few minutes enjoying the silence.

"Okay, I say we stop practicing, play a marathon round of Halo, and order Chinese food." She said excitedly.

"I love you." Artie said before thinking. Both of their jaws dropped and they froze.

"I-I love you too." Sheila said finally. Artie let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and smiled. She kissed him quickly, but passionately. They pulled apart and giggled.

"So, I heard you mention something about a Halo marathon." He said jokingly.

(Friday)

All of the couples arrived in glee club early that day, excited for the last performance and for voting. Even Mr. Schuester arrived early too.

"Alright guys, Artie and Sheila are going to perform their number and then we are going to vote. I will give the winner their free Breadsticks passes and then we will start rehearsing a group number for Sectionals that I think you will all really love." The curly haired teacher said excitedly. Everyone nodded and clapped in excitement. "Artie, Sheila." Mr. Schue said, gesturing the front of the room. The couple took their places in front.

"About a month ago, two scary divas approached me in lunch and told me to audition for glee club." Sheila began, smiling at the memory of Rachel and Kurt practically forcing her to audition. "And it was the best thing that could have happened to me. Glee club has given me amazing friends, a wonderful boyfriend, and an inspiring teacher. I couldn't have asked for a better group of people to spend my time with." Sheila said sweetly, making everyone in the audience smile. The music began to play and everyone began swaying.

_**(Artie)**_

_**I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road<br>But I got lost a time or two  
>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<br>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**_

_**(Both)**__**  
>Every long lost dream led me to where you are<br>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<br>This much I know is true  
>That God blessed the broken road<br>That led me straight to you**_

_**(Sheila)**_

_**I think about the years I spent just passing through  
>I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you<br>But you just smile and take my hand  
>You've been there you understand<br>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

_**(Both)  
>Every long lost dream led me to where you are<br>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<br>This much I know is true  
><strong>_

_**(Artie)**_

_**That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<strong>__****_

_**Now I'm just rolling home  
>Into my lover's arms<br>**_

_**(Sheila)**_

_**This much I know is true  
>That God blessed the broken road<br>That led me straight to you**_

_**(Both)**_

_**That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you.<strong>_

They finished singing and everyone began clapping. Sheila began jumping childishly at the excitement of the competition. The did a cute bow before returning to their seats.

"That was spectacular. You two did great." The teacher said as he took he place in front of the group.

"Alright, everyone was has performed and it voting time. Write you name at the bottom of the paper and write the pair you vote for at the top." He said. Everyone took a few minutes to decide on who to vote for.

After a few minutes of tallying the vote, Mr. Schuester got up in front of the class to announce the winner.

"Now I would like to say that all of your duets were amazing. They all spoke for your relationship, but also spoke for you as individuals. However, there can only be one winner. And that person is-"

_**A/N- Don't be mad at the cliff hanger! I am going to put a poll on my profile to vote for who you want to win. Vote for your favorite performance! Review! **_

_**The song I use was Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Winner!

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Glee or the song I used in this chapter.**_

"Now I would like to say that all of your duets were amazing. They all spoke for your relationship, but also spoke for you as individuals. However, there can only be one winner. And that person is Kurt and Blaine!" Mr. Schuester said loudly. Kurt's eyes went wide and he jumped up and quickly kissed his equally excited boyfriend. The boys made their way to the front of the classroom.

"Um, wow, oh my god." Was all Kurt was able to say as Mr. Schuester handed him the envelope with free Breadstick tickets.

"Thank you guys so much. You were all so amazing and you all deserve this just as much as we do." Blaine said politely.

"I completely agree. So, I would like to formally ask you all to join us tonight at Breadsticks for a group celebratory dinner." Kurt added excitedly. Everyone looked around at each other and began answering.

"I'm in." Puck said loudly as Quinn nodded her head.

"We'll be there." Mercedes stated.

"Finn and I would love to partake in this event." Rachel said calmly. Everyone rolled their eyes at her choice of vocabulary.

"I'm down." Santana said in her Lima Heights voice.

"Us too." Tina declared.

"We wouldn't miss it." Sheila said sweetly.

"Fantastic! So, we will see you all at Breadsticks tonight at 7!" Kurt said happily before hugging Mr. Schuester and Blaine, then returning to his seat.

"Alright guys, so now that we have announced the winner, I would like to begin rehearsing our group number for Sectionals. I have chosen a number that is perfect for our club and was actually inspired by one of your duets." Mr. Schue said eagerly.

"What song?" Tina asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked Tina. Drum Roll, Finn." He said to the tall boy. Finn ran over to the drums and began to play a soft drum roll. He stopped and everyone was practically on the edge of their seats.

"We will be doing Seasons of Love from the Broadway classic RENT." He said excitedly. The room erupted into chaos as everyone began shouting excitedly.

(Auditorium later that afternoon)

_**All:**_  
><em><strong>Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Six Hundred Minutes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Moments so dear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Six Hundred Minutes<strong>_  
><em><strong>How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?<strong>_  
><em><strong>In Daylights - In Sunsets<strong>_  
><em><strong>In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee<strong>_  
><em><strong>In Inches - In Miles<strong>_  
><em><strong>In Laughter - In Strife<strong>_

_**In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand**_  
><em><strong>Six Hundred Minutes<strong>_  
><em><strong>How Do You Measure<strong>_  
><em><strong>A Year In The Life?<strong>_

_**How About Love?**_  
><em><strong>How About Love?<strong>_  
><em><strong>How About Love?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Measure in Love<strong>_

_**Seasons of Love.**_  
><em><strong>Seasons of Love.<strong>_

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em><strong>Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Six Hundred Minutes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Journeys To Plan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Six Hundred Minutes<strong>_  
><em><strong>How Do You Measure The Life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of A Woman Or A Man<strong>_

_**Blaine:**_  
><em><strong>In Truth That She Learned<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or In Times That He Cried<strong>_  
><em><strong>In Bridges He Burned<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or The Way That She Died<strong>_

_**All:**_  
><em><strong>It's Time Now - To Sing Out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Though The Story Never Ends<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's Celebrate<strong>_  
><em><strong>Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends<strong>_

_**Remember the Love**_  
><em><strong>Remember the Love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Remember the Love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Measure In Love<strong>_

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em><strong>Oh you got to you got to remember the love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know that love is a gift from up above<strong>_  
><em><strong>Share love, give love, spread love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Measure, measure your life in love.<strong>_

_**ALL**_  
><em><strong>Seasons Of Love(2x)<strong>_

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em><strong>Measure your life, measure your life in love<strong>_

Everyone jumped excitedly as they finished the number and began hugging each other happily.

"You were amazing." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as they held each other in a tight embrace.

"I love you so much." Blaine whispered back before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Kurt responded eagerly and kissed him back.

Quinn jumped into Puck's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her tightly and began to spin them around.

"I will love you forever." Quinn said as he put her down. He looked deep into her beautiful eyes and smiled.

"Me too."

Mercedes laughed happily as Marcus wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. His other hand was pointing to Mercedes and he was yelling, "That's my baby!"

Rachel had her arms wrapped around Finn's neck while his arms were around her waist.

"You were great." Finn said sweetly.

"I didn't even have a solo." Rachel said confusedly.

"Doesn't matter. You're always great." He said confidently, causing Rachel to blush. She giggled and pulled him into another hug.

Brittany and Santana were kissing softly until Brittany pulled away.

"We have to pick up McDonalds for Lord Tubbington. Even though I'm still made at him for smoking."

"Of course, baby." Santana replied before hugging her girlfriend.

Mike was holding Tina in the bridal position and she was kissing him on the cheek. They just smiled at each other and began laughing, not needing to say anything.

Sheila was sitting on Artie's lap and they were holding each other. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I love you." He said simply.

"I love you too." She said without hesitation. They looked at each other happily until Kurt began yelling.

"Alright, I love you all and you're all amazing performers, but if you don't go home and get dressed for Breadsticks now, I'm gonna have to ask Mercedes to start cutting people." The male diva said nicely. Everyone laughed and began to head to the exit doors in the auditorium. Puck and Quinn stopped at the door and turned around and looked directly at Mr. Schue.

"We would love for you to join us at Breadsticks, Mr. Schue." Quinn said delicately. All of the students around her nodded and waited for his response. The teacher was taken back by their invitation, but smiled.

"I'll see you at 7." He replied.

_**A/N: I wanted Quick to win, but it was a Klaine/ Finchel tie so I chose Klaine. Does anyone want a Breadsticks chapter? And do you want them to sit as a group or sit separately? Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Breadsticks Part 1

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Glee or the song I used in this chapter.**_

All of the glee club students walked out of the doors and to their cars happily. Strangely, none of the couples even cared that they lost. They were just excited that they were going out together and were proud of Kurt and Blaine for winning.

"Tonight is going to be incredible!" Blaine declared as he and his boyfriend walked to his car.

"I know! What are you wearing?" Kurt asked.

"I figured you would dress me afterwards." Blaine said before winking. Kurt blushed and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Someone is feeling frisky. And, as nice as that sounds, we have to meet our fellow glee clubbers in 2 hours."

"Okay." Blaine said while pouting before his face burst into a smile. "My parents are out of town for the weekend. Do you want to spend the night?"

Kurt pondered for a second before laughing as they approached Blaine's 2011 BMW.

"I would love to." Kurt said as they got into the car. Blaine smiled and started the car.

(Breadsticks at 7)

Slowly, all of the glee club members arrived at the restaurant. Rachel and Finn arriving first and Puck and Quinn arriving last. They all sat around near each other in a large area by the stage. Santitany and Klaine sat in a booth together. Marcedes and Finchel sat a table with four chairs. Quick sat with Will, Shelby, and Beth. (Will invited her as friends.) Tike sat with Shartie at another table. After everyone ordered and spent a few minutes reminiscing glee memories, one of the waitresses got on the stage and began speaking into a microphone.

"Umm hi. I'm Theresa and I'm a waitress here. One of our Breadstick patrons tonight requested karaoke and even brought her own microphones and karaoke machine." The brunette waitress said as everyone looked a Rachel, knowing this was her doing. "So, go ahead and perform whatever."

Unexpectedly, Brittney jumped up first and ran to the stage. She quickly picked a song and began shaking her hips. Everyone starting yelling excitedly as she began singing.

_**You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All 'cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<strong>_

_**You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy<strong>_

_**All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "what the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about...**_

_**If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now...<br>What the hell?**_

_**What?  
>What?<br>What?  
>What the hell?<strong>_

_**So what if I go out on a million dates?  
>You never call or listen to me anyway<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play<strong>_

_**You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy<strong>_

_**All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about...**_

_**If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now...<br>What the hell?**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<strong>_

_**You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
>I'm messing with you in bed<strong>_

_**All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>All my life I've been good,<br>But now...  
>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about...<strong>_

_**(If you love me)**_

_**If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>(If you love me)  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now...  
>What the hell?<strong>_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la, la, la<strong>_

The giggly blonde finished her crazy choreography and did a girly bow. Everyone in the restaurant clapped loudly for her. She ran off stage and gave Santana a big hug. Everyone, including Artie, smiled at the girls. Mercedes stood up from her seat and skipped to the machine and picked a song. The music started playing and everyone got excited when they heard the tune. She laughed and grabbed the microphone.

_**I just want you close  
>Where you can stay forever<br>You can be sure  
>That it will only get better<strong>_

_**You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's going to be alright<br>People keep talking they can say what they like  
>But all i know is everything's going to be alright<strong>_

_**No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

_**When the rain is pouring down  
>And my heart is hurting<br>You will always be around  
>This I know for certain<strong>_

_**You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's going to be alright<br>People keep talking they can say what they like  
>But all i know is everything's going to be alright<strong>_

_**No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel**_

_**I know some people search the world  
>To find something like what we have<br>I know people will try, try to divide, something so real  
>So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one<strong>_

_**No one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<strong>_

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
><strong>_

Marcus jumped on stage and pulled Mercedes into a soft kiss. She laughed when he pulled away and everyone continued to cheer for her and her fabulous voice. They re-took their seats as the waitress began delivering everyone's drinks and breadsticks. The night wasn't nearly over.

A/N- Sorry for the late update! But I used 2 songs to make up for it! :) I used What the Hell by Avril Lavigene and No One by Alicia Keys. Give me song suggestions! The possibilities are endless! Review!


	11. Chapter 11: Breadsticks Part 2

Everyone sat comfortably at their tables as they ate their breadsticks and chatted lazily. The only loud noises emitted from Beth being tickled by Puck and Quinn laughing with her gorgeous daughter. Suddenly, Santana turned to Blaine, her best friend and began speaking in her sassy tone.

"I'm about to bring this house down bitches." She said before standing up and walking to the karaoke machine, not forgetting to shake her butt for Brittney to gawk at. Santana pressed a few buttons and stood up at the microphone. The song began and everyone started dancing in their seats to the song. Santana put on her devious face, the one that scared the girls and turned on the boys, and her voice filled the restaurant.

_Na na na Come on  
>Na na na Come on<br>Na na na na na Come on  
>Na na na Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Na na na na Come on  
>Na na na Come on<br>Na na na na na Come on  
>Na na na Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Na na na na_

_Feels so good being bad  
>There's no way I'm turning back<br>Now the pain is my pleasure  
>Cause nothing could measure<em>

_Love is great, love is fine  
>Out the box, out of line<br>The affliction of the feeling  
>Leaves me wanting more<em>

_[Chorus x2:]__  
>Cause I may be bad<br>But I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air<br>I don't care  
>I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones  
>May break my bones<br>But chains and whips  
>Excite me<em>

_Na na na na  
>Come on Come on Come on<br>I like it Like it  
>Come on Come on Come on<br>I like it Like it  
>Come on Come on Come on<br>I like it Like it  
>Come on Come on Come on<br>I like it Like it_

_Love is great, love is fine  
>Out the box, out of line<br>The affliction of the feeling  
>Leaves me wanting more<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>Cause I may be bad<br>But I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air<br>I don't care  
>I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones  
>May break my bones<br>But chains and whips  
>Excite me<em>

_Na na na na Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it Like it<em>

_S...S...S And M...M...M  
>S...S...S And M...M...M<em>

_Oh I love the feeling  
>You bring to me<br>Oh, you turn me on  
>It's exactly what<br>I've been yearning for  
>Give it to me strong<em>

_And meet me in my boudoir  
>Make my body say ah, ah, ah<em>

_I like it Like it_

_[Chorus x2:]__  
>Cause I may be bad<br>But I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air<br>I don't care  
>I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones  
>May break my bones<br>But chains and whips  
>Excite me<em>

_Na na na na Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it Like it<em>

_S...S...S And M...M...M  
>S...S...S And M...M...M<br>S...S...S And M...M...M  
>S...S...S And M...M...M<br>_

Santana finished the song and smiled with the HBIC look that she loved to show. Everyone clapped and she did a bow. She took her seat next to Brittney who looked at her like she was something to eat and laughed.

"Okay Blaine, rate it." She said simply. (A/N she called him by his real name!)

"I give it a 10. You looked totally hot." Blaine replied. She smiled and laughed.

At another table, Quinn was feeding Beth banana baby food while Puck held her securely on his lap.

"Is it wrong if I call you a MILF?" He whispered under his breath. She smacked him lightly on the arm and blushed.

"Yes….at least it is in public." She said in a flirty voice. They both laughed and laughed even harder when Beth began to giggle with them.

"I'll be right back." She said to him and she got up. She winked at him and kissed his and Beth's cheek.

She galloped to the machine and began to search through the multiple files of music choices. When she finally found a song she liked, she picked it and stood on stage where Santana just was.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend. I love you Noah." Quinn stated as the music began.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<em>

_You put your arms around me  
>and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<em>

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let our love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<em>

_You put your arms around me  
>and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...<em>

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let our love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>And I've never opened up<br>I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<em>

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let our love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

_You put your arms around me and I'm home  
><em>

Everyone clapped loudly and she smiled. Puck walked onto the stage with her, Beth still in his arms, and hugged her closely. All of their friends made an aww noise and they both blushed and took their seats next to Mr. Schue and Shelby.

This was turning out to be a really great night!

A/N- It's been forever since I have updated and I am soooooo sorry! Review please and give me more song ideas. I can only make this night last so long!


	12. Chapter 12: Breadsticks Part 3

**Okay, I'm sooo sorry about taking forever to update! Between school and work, finding time to actually write took forever. But I have a four day weekend, so I made it a priority to write today! This is going to be my last chapter :( but if anyone has one-shot ideas that they would like me to write, PM me and I will write it! Thank you so much loyal readers!**

**Oh, by the way, WHO SAW THE FIRST TIME? I was fangirling all over the place during commercials. There are just no words for how much I loved it! Sorry, I'm done.**

"I love you." Shelia whispered into Arties ear. He felt a shiver run down his back and smiled back at her.

"I love you too." He said before he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. The kiss was delicate and sweet. And it just mad the butterflies in Sheila's stomach grow larger.

"You're so sexy." He said against her lips. Sheila could feel the deep blush begin to spread across her cheeks.

"Prove it." Sheila replied as she leaned back. "Sing to me. And make it fun." She added, smiling.

"Anything for the woman I love."

Artie rolled his chair to the karaoke machine and began scrolling through Rachel's list of songs. He saw a lot of songs that would apply to Sheila's beauty, but he wanted something to make her feel sexy. Something that would take her breath away, not make her cry. He continued to search when he found a great song to sing.

"Puck, come here!" Artie yelled. Puck handed Beth over to Quinn gently and walked over to the machine near Artie.

"What up?"

"I need you to sing with me. What do you think?" Artie asked as he pointed to his song choice on the screen.

"Cool." Puck said. "Finn, help me carry Artie!" Puck yelled. Finn walked over and helped lift Artie on stage.

Once they were both on the stage with microphones in their hand, they started the song.

[Artie]  
>Girl please excuse me<br>If I'm coming too strong  
>But tonight is the night<br>We can really let go  
>My girlfriend is out of town<br>And I'm all alone  
>Your boyfriend is on vacation<br>And he doesn't have to know  
>No oh oh, oh oh<br>No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you  
>No oh oh, oh oh<br>Shout aloud, screamin loud  
>Let me hear you go!<p>

Baby I like it  
>The way you move on the floor<br>Baby I like it  
>Come on and give me some more<br>Oh yes I like it  
>Screaming like never before<br>Baby I like it  
>I, I, I like it.<p>

[Both]

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

[Puck]  
>Come DJ..that's my DJ<br>I'm a Miami Boy..You know how we play  
>im playing what u wanna I play..<br>What u give me got me good.  
>Now watch me..<p>

It's a different species, get me in DC  
>Let's party on the White House lawn<br>Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James  
>Here goes Pitbull all night long<br>Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that it's on

I see you watchin me, you see me watchin' you  
>I love the way you move<br>I like them things you do like..

[Artie]  
>Don't stop baby, don't stop baby<br>Just keep on shaking along  
>I won't stop baby, won't stop baby<br>Until you get enough

[Puck]  
>Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever<p>

[Both]  
>Baby I like it!<br>The way you move on the floor  
>Baby I like it!<br>Come on and give me some more!  
>Oh yes I like it!<br>Screaming like never before  
>Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!<p>

Baby I like it!  
>The way you move on the floor<br>Baby I like it!  
>Come on and give me some more!<br>Oh yes I like it!  
>Screaming like never before<br>Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!

Party, (oh yes I like it!) karamu, Fiesta, Forever!  
>Oh yes I like it!<br>Party, karamu, (oh yes I like it!) Fiesta, Forever!

The group erupted in applause as the boys finished their song. They laughed and high fived each other. They both took their seats (with help from Finn) and blushed when their girlfriends looked at them.

"Fun enough for you?" Artie asked. Sheila leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. However, this kiss was passionate and steamy. Artie kissed back eagerly.

At another table, Rachel was excited. She has patiently waited for her team members to finish their performances so she could bring the house down at the end of the night. But after much thought, she decided to add someone, who means a lot to her, to join her performance.

"What song are you gonna sing?" Finn asked as he finished his plate of spaghetti. Rachel smiled at how well Finn knew her without even talking.

"You'll see." She said before hoping up and walking over to another table. Precisely, the one where Santitany and Klaine sat.

"Hey Rachel. What's up?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Hey. I was actually wondering if I could borrow your boyfriend for a closing number."

Kurt's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well, who am I to turn down a chance to perform?" Kurt responded as he stood up and began speed walking to the machine.

"Any suggestions?" He asked the shorter girl.

"Actually, I was thinking that this would be perfect." Rachel stated as she pulled up a song onto the screen. He smiled in response and nodded.

"Perfect."

They took their places on the stage and everyone stared at them, knowing that this performance was going to be fabulous.

(Rachel)

Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you,<br>That is how I know you go on  
>(Kurt)<br>Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on  
>(Rachel)<br>Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>(Kurt)

Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on  
>(Rachel)<br>Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're one 

(Kurt)  
>Love was when I loved you<br>One true time I hold to  
>In my life we'll always go on <p>

(Rachel)  
>Near, far, wherever you are<br>I believe that the heart does go on 

(Kurt)

Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

(Both)

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>We'll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on

Kurt and Rachel finished the song strongly and everyone gave them a standing ovation. They both smiled and basked in the glow of performing, then shared a tight hug.

"I love you, Kurt." Rachel whispered into his ear, tears beginning to leak from her eyes.

"I love you too, Rach." He said back, equally emotional.

They turned back to the restaurant and saw that everyone was still clapping.

Yup. It was official. This was a great week!

A/N- The End :( Thanks so much to all the readers! You're amazing! Review please!


End file.
